


Destiel One-Shots

by getfuckedmodest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Gabriel, Demon Dean, Demonic Possession, Destiel - Freeform, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Former Angel Castiel, Human Castiel, I'm, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Trickster Gabriel, What Was I Thinking?, Witches, destiel one shots, i'll put more tags later, there's going to be lots of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getfuckedmodest/pseuds/getfuckedmodest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically where I will now put my destiel one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these one shots may include other ships I like such as Sterek or maybe Klaroline because I may do some cross-overs so yeah. Some will be smutty or fluffy or both. Just hope you like them as much as I enjoy writing them. If you have idea that you want me to write, please feel free to leave it in the comments. I love you all x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dean isn't that happy with Cas because he chose to save Dean instead of himself..

Dean pushed Castiel against the wall of the hotel room with extreme force, his blazing green eyes were glaring fiercely into Castiel's bright blue eyes. Dean's hands were holding tightly onto the collar of Castiel's trench coat. Cas had never seen Dean this angry before, he had never seen Dean looking so feral.

 

"What the hell was that?" Dean hissed through his teeth but Castiel felt as if he couldn't speak. It was weird for him,. Back when Castiel was still an angel, he never felt intimidated by the Winchesters or even quite speechless like he was right now. But now that he was human, he felt emotions that he never did before.

 

"I- nothing," Castiel stammered with a huff of his chest. To be perfectly honest, Castiel hadn't done anything really. Not anything out of the ordinary for him though. Cas just did what he always did, what he can't help but feel as if it is his duty to do so.

 

"You freaking jumped in front of that vamp when he was going for me," Dean snapped. Castiel had watched a lot of silly cartoons now to know that if Dean was in one, there would certainly be smoke coming out of Dean's ears. "You could've been killed!"

 

"So could have you," Castiel shot back. Dean groaned in frustration like there was something Cas was missing there and it just made Dean angrier.

 

"It doesn't matter. Don't ever do it again," Dean informed forcefully. Castiel knew that he would and deep down, so did Dean. It was something that the former angel couldn't help, he just felt like he needed to protect Dean whenever he could, like Dean was not allowed any harm. Dean knew Castiel felt this way, he just wished that Cas would want to protect himself.

 

"I didn't want you to die, Dean," Castiel said looking down in shame. He didn't want to make Dean mad, he just wanted Dean safe and well. Dean instantly felt bad when he saw Castiel bow his head down. That was the last thing he wanted, he just didn't want Cas to be hurt because of him. The quilt would haunt him forever and he would have never forgiven himself.

 

"I know." Dean replied. "I'm sorry for snapping.."

 

Castiel looked up from the floor to look at the man in front of him. Dean was never one to apologise, he hated the whole idea of apologies because he thought that there was no point in apologising for what you believed was okay.

 

"I know you don't want me to do it again but I can't promise that. Your life is much more precious than mine so I have no problem sacrificing mine for yours," Castiel confessed making Dean raise his eyebrows then put his hands on either side of Cas' face. That was the most intimate thing that the pair had ever done.

 

"Don't ever say that. My life is no where near more important than yours or anyone else's. You deserve to live, okay? Don't ever try to sacrifice your life for mine," Dean told him. Castiel's heart began to beat faster, he never once believed that one day Dean would be saying this words to him. Dean was a private person so if he was speaking his feelings, something big must have happened or something is really wrong.

 

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore. I'm useless. I don't know how to use a gun, I'm hopeless at hunting and I have weird food preferences," Cas stated before sighing. "You have no use-"

 

Castiel stopped mid-sentence when Dean pressed him closer to the wall and pressed his lips to his. Castiel's eyes were wide with shock and he didn't know how to react with the sudden movement until Dean let out an unhappy noise in his throat then Castiel sighed blissfully and began to move his lips with his. As soon as he did, Castiel let out a moan against Dean's lips making Dean hold tighter on him and ground his hips into Cas'. Dean had been lying to himself for so long by saying that he didn't feel anything towards the former angel, he had told himself that it was just what Castiel had said, a "profound bond" but he knew now that it certainly wasn't the case.

Castiel wasn't exactly the most experienced kisser in the world but Dean could tell that he was trying his hardest. The way that Cas' lips moved slowly against Dean's just made the older Winchester feel like he had gone to heaven once again. If he knew that it would feel this good, Dean would have done it when Castiel had first walked into that barn that night and Dean had no idea what Castiel even was. 

It wasn't until the former angel placed a firm hand on Dean's chest and pushed him away. Dean pulled away to examine Castiel's expression, just in case he had taken a step too far despite Cas kissing him back. After all, why would a former celestial being be interested in kissing Dean? A man who had made so many mistakes in life, including breaking the first seal to free Lucifer. Dean can't imagine himself being on an angel's checklist. 

"I'm sorry, Cas. I don't know why-" Dean had began but stopped when Castiel had leant forward to place a sweet peck on the corner of Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth to speak again, probably to continue his explanation as to why he had kissed Cas but he shook his head. Fuck it. Dean grabbed Castiel's face in his hands and smashed his lips to the former angel's again and this time, Castiel didn't hesitate to kiss him back and this time, it wasn't as innocent as it once was.

Cas' hands went to Dean's neck as he tried to pull Dean in closer as much as he could making Dean hum in the back of his throat. Dean pulled away from the kiss again to let his lips trail down Castiel's neck. The former angel's eyes closed over at Dean pressed sweet kisses down his throat, Cas' hands gripped onto Dean's shoulders and he squeezed them as he let out breathy moans as Dean nibbled and sucked away on his neck.

"Dean, I want to try something," Castiel informed making Dean frown and pull back to stare at Castiel's eyes. Dean had always wondered how something could be so damn blue.

"What is it?" Dean questioned curiously as Castiel's hands traveled down Dean's waist to the front of his jeans. His fingers fumbled with the zipper until Dean helped him get Dean out of his pants. Cas' hands automatically went to Dean's boxer briefs but not before Dean grabbed his hands in order to stop him from going any further. Castiel made eye contact with the older Winchester and Dean watched as Cas' eyebrows furrowed with confusion adorably, "Do you even know what you're doing, Cas?"

"Yes, of course. The pizza man-"

"This isn't the pizza man, Cas, this is me. Do you want to do this with me?" Dean inquired quietly, his insecurities becoming known. Castiel frowned before cupping Dean's face in his hands and nuzzling his nose against Dean's and closed his eyes as if he was trying to keep focused in the moment.

"How is it that no matter how many lives you and Sam save that you still believe that you don't deserve happiness? That you don't deserve love?" Castiel asked in a whisper. It made Dean's heart flutter slightly but he tried to keep his guard up.

"Someone once told me that I do more bad than good," Dean told the former angel thinking back to Sam's harsh words. It almost felt like yesterday when Sam had spoken so coldly to Dean, even thought it had been a while, those words still haunted him.

"Someone once told me that I was supposed to go down to hell and raise a man from perdition because it was rumored that he could save the world, they were right," Castiel sent Dean a sweet smile. Dean couldn't help but smile back as Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder where he had left a mark all those years ago.

"Actually, it was Sam who said yes to Satan and jumped into the pit, not me," Dean informed because if the two were being technical than it wasn't actually Dean who saved the world. Castiel rolled his eyes at the older Winchester and shook his head for moment before he pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth. 

"You truly are an ass-butt, Dean Winchester."

"Seriously, Cas, that's the best you can think of?" Dean raised his eyebrows curiously while he smiled fondly at the former angel. Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"It was good enough for Michael," Castiel replied back.

"He didn't exactly have the chance to say if it was good enough or not because you threw a Molotov at him," Dean reminded thoughtfully.

"I did, didn't I?" Cas smiled proudly to himself before he shook his head, "That isn't the point. The point is, there isn't anyone on this planet who hates himself as much as you hate yourself but it doesn't mean that everyone else does."

"I don't hate myself-"

"You do. It's easy to see but I don't hate you, Dean," Castiel told him, the tips of his fingers brushed past Dean's jawline softly as he let his eyes lock gaze with Dean's green ones. Castiel sent him a ghost of a smile and Dean watched as the former angel moved his face closer to Dean's so his lips were just faintly brushing against the hunter's. "I love you, you silly ass-butt."

Dean went silent before a smile plasted on Dean's lips then finally pressed them against Cas', the kiss was messy and uncoordinated. Dean's fingers were running through Castiel's now messed up dark hair as he tried to pull him as close as he possibly could. Dean's heart pounded against his chest so rapidly, it felt like it was going to just stop from being so overused. For Castiel, he was worried that something was wrong with him because he could feel his stomach flipping but he couldn't find himself properly caring because Dean smiled into the kiss and it made Cas forget about everything.

Cas reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and Dean tried his hardest to kiss him again but Castiel pushed his back against the wall so Dean couldn't kiss him again. The older Winchester frowned at him in confusion before Castiel dropped his hands to Dean's boxers once again.

"I think I was going to try something," Castiel stated making Dean bite his lip when he reached his hand down into the briefs to grab a hold of Dean's cock. Cas gave him a few strokes just to see what it was like and Dean was letting out small noises trying his hardest not to embarrass himself by bucking into the air. Dean's eyes opened when Cas' hands disappeared from his boxers to see that Castiel had knelt on his knees and was now trying to tug down his boxers.

"Cas," Dean said making the former angel's eyes flicker up to his for a moment. Castiel smiled brightly before pushing Dean's boxers to the floor, Dean stepped out of them and Castiel threw them across the room. Dean watched them go with a laugh and wide eyes, amused at how eager Castiel seemed to be.

"I want to try something," Castiel explained as if he read Dean's mind. Cas looked at Dean silently asking for permission to go any further, Dean gave him a nod and Castiel pressed kisses to Dean's thighs making Dean's eyes fall closed once again. The former angel pressed a small kiss to the head of Dean's cock, just checking boundaries with Dean but Dean didn't seem to show any signs of discomfort.

Dean's head fell back against the wall when Castiel finally took Dean into his mouth. He swirled his tongue experimentally around the head of Dean's cock and Dean's hands went into Cas' dark hair, pulling and tugging while he panted wildly. Cas' hands gripped the bits of Dean that couldn't fit in his mouth and Dean wondered how the hell Castiel knew how to do this sort of stuff.

"God, how are you so good at this?" Dean panted. Castiel's mouth left Dean's cock for moment so he could focus on frowning at the man above him.

"I'm not god, I am Cas-" 

"Just keep going, please," Dean begged, his eyes closing over again as he tried to keep his breathing even. It was something about the way that Castiel looked at him, he looked so innocent, so angelic, ironically. Dean had no idea how Castiel could look innocent with his mouth full of cock but Dean definitely wasn't complaining. 

The tight feeling in Dean's lower abdomen was enough to tell him that he was close, impossibly close and Dean thought maybe Cas knew too because Dean's breathing became heavier and his legs were now shaking. Dean looked down at Cas to see the former angel was watching him through his dark eyelashes, he fluttered them and that's when Dean lost it. Dean came down Cas' throat with a whimper of his name. Castiel managed to swallow and then let his lips fall from Dean with a pop. He grinned at Dean and the older Winchester did too lazily. Cas helped Dean pull up his jeans before he stood up and pressed kisses all over Dean's face.

"So, I'm guessing I did okay?" Castiel wondered with wide eyes. Dean shook his head at the former angel.

"You did fantastic, baby."

"I'm sorry that I jumped in front of that vamp, as you called it but I wasn't thinking... I just don't want-" Dean cut him off with a kiss before he pulled away with Castiel's eyebrows furrowed because he was confused on why Dean had interrupted him.

"I love you, ass-butt," Dean whispered like it was a secret that was only supposed to be between the two of them.

"Seriously, Dean, that's the best you can think of?" Castiel smirked cutely. Dean rolled his eyes at him. 

"It was good enough for you," Dean shot back before kissing Cas again. Yep, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
